Sparks Intertwined
by Nuva16
Summary: When Sideswipe is hurt and scorned by the one he thought he loved, what happens when the Decepticons take him in, and show him that there really is the perfect someone out there? AUish, only with the Decepticons. Plug'm play, heavy slash, multiple couples
1. Broken Heart

Sparks Entertwined

Summary: Sideswipe is hurt and scorned by the one he loved, but will he find a new hope with the Decepticons? Armada verse, Sideswipe/?/?, slash, plug 'n play, mech sex, ect.

Author's note: Hey guys. I haven't posted anythin in a long time, stupid writer's block and all that jazz. Hopefully y'all like this little piece, I haven't tried a slash story like this, so if I screw something up, please let me know. Have fun reading and I wish everyone a glorious sunny day. ^^

Chapter One: Pain in the Hearts of Young

Everything was and peaceful in Nevada, the normal, perfect, rainy day. Or it would've been, if the canyon had been undisturbed by the horrible rockslide that had occurred recently. The damage wasn't extensive, just a broken guardrail, the horrible skid marks on the road, and the agitated animals fleeing the scene. Had this accident been a normal one, it wouldn't be until early morning that someone would report a car lost in a rockslide, and the driver would have been reported missing. As it were, this was not a normal accident, and while the humans drove unexpectedly towards their homes, a deep blue servo rose out of the mud. It was then followed by its twin, pulling its owner from the mess, body twisted and bleeding, mech groaning in pain once he was out of the carnage. He was far from safe however, and stood shakily, managing enough strength to hobble to a nearby cave. The youngling lay down in the crude shelter, shivering from cold and pain, and activated his distress beacon. Not that anyone would answer. After all, who cared about weak and pitiful Sideswipe, the Autobot trophy mech?

The Decepticon base was relatively quiet and peaceful, the lack of minicon activity giving way to much needed relaxation. However, the late night quiet was broken in one of the personal quarters, those belonging to the Decepticon leader himself. Megatron smiled wickedly at his mate, chained and writhing in the cool sheets, body covered in a sheen of coolant. The Decepticon Lord licked his lips, leaning down to trace the long, elegant neck of his lover. The young ground mech keened, arching up into Megatron, drawing a lusty growl from the older mech, "Megatron, my lord, please. Don't…tease-me." Megatron chuckled, nipping at the delicate metal, earning another cry, "Be patient Wheeljack. All in due time." Wheeljack whined, arching again, trying to rub against his mate. The older mech pushed him down, trailing rough bites and kisses down the mech's body, stopping to place a gentle kiss on Wheeljack's distended abdomen. He tapped the younger's groin armor, watching hungrily as it retracted, revealing 'Jack's spike and port. Wheeljack let out a long moan as Megatron lapped at his port, taloned servo gently stroking his spike. Just as Wheeljack was nearing overload, Megatron stopped, leaning up to capture his mate's lips, allowing him to taste himself. Wheeljack moaned as his mate entered him, wrapping his legs around the larger mech's waist. Megatron thrust hard and fast, bringing them both to a heavy overload. Wheeljack hummed happily, contently laying against Megatron, a gently servo stroking his abdomen while the other unchained him, "To think that soon, I will have an heir worthy of my throne." Megatron smiled at his mate, nuzzling his neck. However, both were to be interrupted when the blaring alarm went off. Megatron snarled, pelvic plating moving back as he stood to leave. He leaned down, sharing a kiss with Wheeljack, "I'll be back as soon as possible." Wheeljack smiled softly, leaning back to fall into recharge, "I'll be waiting." With that, the Decepticon leader approached the command room, where Starscream and Sideways were examining the data,

"What do you have to report?" Both jumped and spun to face Megatron, Starscream slightly slower than Sideways, "Sir, we are receiving an Autobot distress signal, hailing any frequency it can find." Megatron looked at the screen thoughtfully, "Have any of the Autobots gone to the sight?" "No sir. Not one of them has approached the signal." Megatron nodded, smiling his trademark sneer, "Well, why don't we pay this 'distressed' 'bot a visit, hmm?" Sideways nodded, stroking Starscream's cheek before following Megatron, leaving his mate to monitor the screen, stroking his stomach thoughtfully.

Sideswipe jumped and whimpered as the storm continued to rage. It was well after 1 in the morning, and he was almost certain that his team was ignoring his distress beacon. He was after all, no importance, except maybe a good 'face if any of his team had tried to bed him. That's all Blurr had wanted, convincing the youngling that he loved him, wanted to bond him, only to be caught facing and sparking with Hotshot, Sideswipe's adopted brother. The couple had informed the mech that they needed something different to spice up their mating, and having an untouched virgin seemed enough. However, when Sideswipe refused the offer, Blurr had gotten angry, exploding at the young mech, and causing him to run. Sideswipe was later confronted by Optimus, Scavenger, and Red Alert. The older bots sympathized with him, but Optimus reminded him the reason why everyone was on edge. The two Earth teams had come to an agreement, a six month truce to allow enjoy Xeniox, the Cybertronian mating season. The season lasted 2 months, allowing the other four months for sparkling development and birth. Sideswipe told the mechs that he had no wish to mate, and Optimus tried to pull ranking, asking Scavenger and Red Alert to help him. Sideswipe ran again, leaving the base and going for a drive, which led to his being knocked off the road by the rockslide.

Sideswipe began to feel drowsy, warnings flashing before his optics, warning of energon loss and future stasis lock, "Good, maybe then I'll have some peace." Sideswipe was mistaken though, as he saw what seemed to be the effects of a transportation device. Looking out of his cavern, the youngling cringed under the glares of both Megatron and Sideways. He attempted to stand, pulling out his gun and aiming it at them, "Please, leave me alone. Anything that you do to me will be seen as an act of treason, and …" The mech stopped in midsentence, falling to the ground, weak from energon loss. He cringed as Megatron kneeled next to him, stroking his back, "Relax, youngling, we aren't about to break the truce. We received your distress beacon, and decided to investigate." Sideswipe attempted to crawl away, not willing to trust the mechs next to him. He was stopped however, when Megatron lifted him off the ground,

"Why don't you leave me in peace? My team will…" "Your team will be alerted that you were retrieved, and if they want you, then they can come get you. Until then, you will be staying with us until you are repaired." With that, Megatron applied pressure to a spot on Sideswipe's neck, cause the bot to fall unconscious. As they teleported back to base, he stepped down from the dais, followed closely by Sideways,

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking, why are we helping that youngling? He's of no importance to…" "Sideways, if Starscream was out in there, in that storm, injured and afraid, would you leave him out there on his own?" "No, I would find him, whether I had permission or not." "Precisely, so why would the Autobots leave this mech out there in that storm, if they are so much better than us?" Sideways shook his head, finally understanding. Megatron carried Sideswipe to the makeshift medbay, setting him down on one of the berths, Demolisher coming to stand next to the Decepticon leader, "Sir?" "Fix him Demolisher, completely. The youngling is our guest for the time being, we need to treat him well." "Yes Megatron." The Decepticon Leader left the room, nodding to Sideways and Starscream as he passed them in the hall. The seeker was curled contently against the bike, purring as his mate stroked his wings. Megatron sighed, the stress of the night finally catching up to him. He keyed in the code to his quarters, entering quietly. Megatron was embraced from behind, stilling him and causing a calm smile to form on his face,

"I take it you missed me?" He felt gentle lips place a kiss to his back, before turning around to face Wheeljack, "It's not the same without you here." Megatron nodded, lifting Wheeljack and carrying him to their berth, "What's wrong? You're upset, I can tell." Megatron sighed, curling around his mate, "The distress signal, it was the youngling Autobot's. He was in rough shape, terribly mangled and bloody. Yet the Autobots just left him there." Wheeljack sighed, understanding thoroughly, "Unless the youngling was of real importance, the Autobots wouldn't bother until morning. I can guarantee that they won't be in a hurry to get him back, he probably had an argument and ran, and the others will expect him to come back when he calms down." Megatron nodded, kissing the back of Wheeljack's helm, "Get some rest, we'll question him in the morning, and find out the truth." With that, the two fell into recharge, all thoughts of Sideswipe gone for the night.

AN: Ok, that's it for chapter one. Yay. This is the first story I've done in a while, so hopefully you guys all enjoy it. Oh, and Flamers, you're welcome to post, just know that I'll ignore you. Anyway, I will update often, so please read, review, and again, enjoy.

Nuva


	2. Broken Ties

Sparks Intertwined

AN: Hey guys. Sorry that it's taking so long to post this story up. I just started my second week of college, but I'm adjusting well. Now I have some time to get this story up. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added this to their story alerts. It helps to know that people like what you do.^^ Cookies to all, since that's all I can smell, fresh baked cookies.

Warning: This story is rated M and contains slash, plugn'play, rimming, oral, and more. Don't like, don't read.

Also, I do not own Transformers Armada, in any way. And I apologize if characters are AUish.

Demolisher sighed, moving to stand back and look at his work. Sideswipe was put back together, with the exception of his mind and pride. The older mech shook his head, cursing the Autobots for their stupidity. The war didn't begin because Megatron was a cold hearted mech that wanted nothing but power. It began because of a difference in beliefs. In the Autobot culture, femmes and mechs that could breed were seen as nothing more than trophies, items there for the sole purpose of proving one's worth and prowess. The more mates that you had, the better a mech you were, and luckier as well. In Decepticon culture, it was the opposite. Mechs that could breed, as there weren't many decepticon femmes, were held in high regard, and treated with respect. And if a mech had more than one mate, then that just meant that he was a little luckier than most.

Autobots also had a different way of mating then the decepticons. In all of Cybertronian culture, those who had never mated before were seen as pure and untainted, and were to be treated with the upmost regard. However, the Autobots had a cruel way to have their unmated mechs choose a mate. In their culture, it was customary for the unmated mech to have his hands bound, and optics blindfolded. Then, a number of mechs close to him would mount him, bringing him to overload until the mech chose one of them as his own.

Decepticons went about mating in a different manner. If a mech were unmated, it was customary for the mech to be suitted by many others. When he had chosen the one he wanted, they would be allowed to consumate their relationship under the watchful eyes of the Elders.

Demolisher sighed, pulled out of his musings by a whimper from the smaller mech. He walked over to Sideswipe, stroking the mechling's helm gently. He remembered when Cyclonus had chosen him, and the two of them had been on of the last groups watched by the Elders in the Temple of Kaon. He looked at Sideswipe, cursing the Autobots,

"Is the brat fixed yet?" Demolisher to the seeker behind him, Thrust, who was looking at Sideswipe with nothing but contempt,

"He's fixed Thrust, and he is a guest here, so lay off." Thrust glared at Demolisher, before leaving the room. Demolisher growled, the annoying seeker setting him on edge. Before he could chase the seeker down and give him a piece of his mind, a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind,

"Are you finished here?" The ground mech turned to face his mate, the copter bot looking at the floor dejectedly, lonely without his mate,

"Yeah Cy, I'm done for tonight. Now we just need to wait for him to wake up tomorrow." Cyclonus nodded, nestling his head into Demolisher's chest. It was one of the few peaceful moments they had, when Cyclonus wasn't mad, when he acted as he always had, up before the war. Demolisher brought his mate's lips to meet his, bringing their foreheads together,

"Go back to sleep, I'll be there in a minute, ok?" Cyclonus nodded, leaving the medbay. Demolisher turned back to Sideswipe, covering the mech with a light blanket, before leaving the room.

Wheeljack grimaced as he awoke, feeling the sparkling kick in his chamber. As proud as he was to be carrying Megatron's sparkling, it was just as powerful as it's creator, and would often wake the younger mech in the early morning. Wheeljack sat up, gazing over at his mate, smiling softly. Megatron had been there for him ever since he rescued him from the fire. Wheeljack could still remember waking up cradled in the larger mech's arms, body in pain, and yet he felt safe and secure, protected.

After he had healed from the ordeal, Wheeljack had been called to meet Megatron before the Decepticon Elders. The young Autobot had been frightened, visibly shakings as he met the Decepticon Elders. They had deliberated, before Megatron came in, telling them about how he had saved Wheeljack from the wildfire, when the Autobots had visibly left him for dead. After that, the mech had been invited to train under Megatron, which he agreed to whole-heartedly. In the following weeks, he became closer to Megatron, until the older mech asked him to become his mate. Many of the Decepticons had been outraged, that a young Autobot deserter had become their leader's mate. None of that mattered to Wheeljack, and soon, under the gaze of the Elders, he and Megatron had been mated, and bonded.

Wheeljack was brought out of his thoughts by a strong arm wrapping around his waist. He smiled, turning around to face his mate, who kissed him soundly,

"What were you thinking about?" Wheeljack shook his head, laying it upon Megatron's shoulder,

" Nothing important. I'm gonna miss this, when we have to go back to fighting." Megatron nuzzled his mate's neck, manuevering them so that Wheeljack now lay beneath him, moaning as he licked and kissed his exposed neck,

"I won't. I want to get back to beating Prime around, I have a reputation to uphold." Wheeljack laughed, which soon turned into a long moan as Megatron began to tweak the wires in his hips. The older mech kissed his pelvic plating, before looking back at his mate,

"Open up." Wheeljack complied, throwing his head back in pleasure as Megatron took his plug into his mouth, a finger thrusting into his port,

"Meg-a-tr-on, please, gah, I, I-want-you." Megatron smiled, laving Wheeljack's plug teasingly, before revealling his own erect plug. He leaned down, kissing his mate as he thrust into Wheeljack's ready port. Wheeljack cried out, arching up against Megatron as they started a rough and quick pace. It didn't take them long to overload, Wheeljack followed by Megatron, a sharp cry followed by a roar. Megatron took great care not to fall on Wheeljack, moving back to stroke the heavy abdomen,

"I love you, my beautiful mate, never forget that." Wheeljack smiled, leaning forward to gaze at Megatron,

"I would never forget my lord. I love you too." They kissed again, before Megatron stood,

"I need to contact Prime and the Autobots, and see to the youngling. Stay here and rest, you need it." Wheeljack nodded, before falling back into recharge.

Megatron entered the medbay to find it a mess, Sideswipe missing. He searched around the room, finally finding the mech, huddled in a corner, sobbing. Megatron leaned down, at eye level with the young mech. Sideswipe hid his head, energon tears running down his cheeks. Megatron growled, only causing Sideswipe to press into the corner more. He sighed, moving a hand towards the younger mech,

"Come here. I won't harm you." Sideswipe looked at Megatron with teary eyes, before uncurling himself from the corner. Megatron growled as he saw the sight of the young mech. His pelvic plating was dented and bent, as though someone had tried to pry it apart. Sideswipe whimpered, burying his face in Megatron's chest. Megatron looked down again, lifting the mech, and laying him on a berth,

"Who did this youngling? Who hurt you?" Sideswipe began to sob again, memories from moments before flashing to his mind

_Flashback_

_Groaning into waking, Sideswipe sat up, looking around as his optics lit up. He was in a medbay, but not the Autobots. He shuddered, wondering what horrible things the Decepticons would inflict upon him. He jumped and turned as items went clashing to the ground. There, in the wake of the items, was Thrust, glaring at Sideswipe, _

_"So, you are the Autobots lone, pure mech, hmm? Why don't I help you with your problem." Sideswipe jumped as Thrust attempted to grab him, knocking more items over. However, in his weakened state, Thrust was able to grab him. Sideswipe tried to struggle, crying out as Thrust twisted his plating. However, heavy footsteps were heard, and Thrust ran, leaving Sideswipe to huddle in the corner._

_Flashback_

Sideswipe looked up at Megatron, his sobs quieting,

"Thrust, he did this." Megatron growled, punching the wall, before turning to Sideswipe and wrapping a blanket around his shoulders,

"Come with me, it's time to speak with the Autobots." Sideswipe nodded, following Megatron to the command room. Sideways, Demolisher, and Starscream were in the room, the latter smiling kindly at Sideswipe. Megatron walked to the monitor, typing in a code, before Optimus's face showed up on the screen,

"Megatron, to what do we owe this..."

"Save it Prime. I have a young mech here, who seems to belong to you." Sideswipe to Megatron's place, shuddering a bit,

"Sideswipe, what happended to you? You didn't need to run off without telling us anything." Sideswipe offlined his optics, before onlining them,

"I didn't want to mate with any of you. I want to mate when I find the mech that makes me whole. I'm sorry Prime, but I can't be in base right now." Optimus sighed, before shaking his head,

"Why are you with the Decepticons then? What makes you think that they will leave you with your virtue?" Behind him, Megatron and the others growled, angry with Prime's remark. Sideswipe hung his head, before lifting it again, wrapping the blanket tighter around him,

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't want to go back to base right now. Forgive me please." Sideswipe turned, walking away from the screen. Megatron walked up to the screen, glaring at Prime,

"Is that it Prime?"

"Megatron, if you or your men dare touch Sideswipe..." Megatron smiled cryptically at Prime, his fangs showing,

"Oh don't worry Prime. He will be well taken care of." With that, Megatron ended the message, and turned to Sideswipe,

"Relax youngling, you are safe here. Demolisher and Sideways will take care of Thrust. You will stay with Wheeljack and Starscream in their quarters, until you decide to go back, or to stay with us. And if you wish it, one of us can take you as our mate. Don't be afraid to ask." Sideswipe nodded, following Starscream out of the room. Megatron turned to Demolisher and Sideways,

"Go find Thrust, and bring him to me."

"Yes sir"

AN: Woot, all done. I know the characters are AU-ish, and the story is confusing, but please forgive me and my tired mind. Anyway, enjoy, and please review.


	3. Broken Beliefs

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. It would be the perfect world if I did.

Authors Note: Hey, sorry this has taken so long to post, but I've been really busy with school and such, so please forgive me. I would like to thank everyone who has been watching this story, putting on alerts and such. I would like some more reviews however, just cause that helps me to see what you guys like in a story. So, here's chapter 3, enjoy.

Chapter 3: Broken Beliefs

Optimus stared at the screen, fists trembling hard from rage and grief. Rage at Megatron's audacity, keeping Sideswipe with the Decepticons, and himself, for chasing Sideswipe off while only trying to help the young mech. Grief was reserved for losing one of his own men, one that was very much like a little brother to the crew. He sighed, uncurling his fists, and leaving the room,

"We will hear from Sideswipe again soon. I know him well enough to know that he will want to check in on everyone." Optimus tried to reassure himself. He walked down the hall, ending up at his quarters. It was well beyond nighttime on Earth, and the Prime was drained. He entered his quarters, locking them behind him. Optimus walked over to his berth, removing his mask, and smiling at the shape of his mate already resting there. He sat on the edge, smile falling, and head falling into his hands. He let out all of his grief at losing Sideswipe, fearing for the young mech terribly. A pair of white arms wrapped around his shoulders, a gentle voice shushing into his audio. Optimus leaned back into his mate, a hand coming up to grasp Jetfire's. The shuttle leaned down, kissing his mate gently,

"Optimus, it'll be ok. Sideswipe's a grown mech, old enough to handle himself. Let him choose his own path."

"I know, it's just, he's one of us, and he's with them, and I don't want him bearing one of the Decepticon's sparklings." Jetfire sighed, resting his head on Optimus's shoulder,

"It's not our choice. Besides, after what Hotshot and Blurr pulled, I doubt he wants to be with one of our kind." Optimus nodded, nuzzling his mate gently. Jetfire purred, before leaning back,

"C'mon, lets go to bed." Optimus smiled, laying next to his mate, wrapping his arms around him,

"Goodnight my love." Jetfire didn't hear, having been in recharge already. Prime smiled again, before powering down himself, and falling into a gentle recharge.

Hotshot lay quietly on the berth, tears of coolant dripping down his cheeks,

"This is my fault, all my fault. Damn it, if I'd only protected him more. I should've stopped Blurr, I should've stopped him."

"Stopped me from what?" Hotshot hid his face in his pillow, hiding from his bonded. Blurr sighed, moving to lay next to his mate, wrapping an arm around his waist. Hotshot snarled, jumping from the berth.

"What in Primus' name?"

"This is your fault! If I had just told Sideswipe the truth, he would still be here. I never should have listened to you. Now my best friend is gone, with the Decepticons and you act as though nothing is wrong."

"What else am I supposed to do? Sideswipe made his choice, its not like we could've done anything to change his mind." Hotshot was distraught at his mate's apathy. Sideswipe had adored Blurr, still would be here if not for Blurr.

"I''ll be with Scavenger and Red Alert. I don't want you near me until you've apologized to Sideswipe. I don't care if he comes back to us or not, but you need to fix the mess you've caused." Blurr glared at Hotshot, grabbing his wrist,

"Don't you dare leave me. I'm your mate, you will obey me." Hotshot ripped his arm away from Blurr, and left. He kept walking, even as Blurr yelled for him to come back. Hotshot didn't know how long he had been walking, but he was soon wrapped in a hug with Scavenger, resting in between his mentor and Red Alert, as the two soothed the younger mech into recharge.

Sideswipe was in a daze, following Starscream as he was led to the air commander's quarters. He still had the blanket wrapped around him, even though Demolisher had repaired his damaged armor. It made him feel safer, protected. Starscream must have noticed his reluctance, because Sideswipe soon found himself in the seeker's warm embrace. The young Autobot was startled, but continued to follow the seeker, feeling safe and warmed by the seeker's attempt to comfort him,

"So, what are the Autobot breeding rituals like? I've heard that they are absolutely barbaric. That they force you to accept a mech, even if you don't love him." Sideswipe looked away, still upset with the way his friends had treated him,

"Well, you're supposed to pick five mechs whom are the closest to you, and then the one who can please you the most is the one you bond with. I never really understood the logic, my creator was neutral, my carrier was a Decepticon who was executed for stealing food for my family." Starscream hissed and pulled Sideswipe closer, offering more comfort,

"Yet your carrier wasn't the only one you lost, was he?" Sideswipe nodded, looking at the ground,

"My creator died not long after, leaving my twin and I to wander the streets. We learned how to take what we needed and how to escape if we were seen. I was always too friendly, and we ended up with a gang. However, during one of our lifts, I was seen by the enforcers, but my twin took the fall. They executed him on the spot, and our supposed friends left me behind. That's when Blurr rescued me and you know the rest from there." Starscream sympathized with the young mech, as he too had lost his family,

"I can understand losing everything you've known. My family was the ruling leaders of Vos, and I was the only sparkling that had survived. After I was born, my carrier couldn't have another, but both my parents were happy. The towers of Vos were beautiful, and I can still remember my first flight. Everything changed when the Autobots attacked. They wiped out all the towers, and almost all the seekers. My creator, Razorwind and I watched as my carrier was crushed in the fall of the High tower. We fled to Kaon, where my creator left me to be raised by Scavenger himself, back when he was pretending to be one of us." Sideswipe smiled lightly, amazed to have found someone who could relate to his losses. Blurr had been an only sparklet, and his family still kept in touch. Hotshot was the son of Prime's good friend Hot Rod, and had been put through the academy.

When the two finally reached Starscream's room, Sideswipe was hesitant to enter. Starscream pulled him inside, and led him to his berth,

"Here we are. You can have this berth, and the wash racks are over there. I'm going to get some energon, but one of the others will be here soon. I'll be back momentarily." Sideswipe nodded his understanding, moving towards the washroom. He waited until the warmth of the cleanser was where he preferred, and stepped in.

Starscream waited until Sideswipe was in the shower, before relaxing. He left his berthroom, locking the room before heading down to the rec. room. Cyclonus and Wheeljack smiled at the seeker, who grabbed two cubes of energon. Wheeljack said his goodbyes to Cyclonus, before joining Starscream on the journey back to his room,

"How's he doing?" Starscream sighed, looking at Wheeljack, "As good as we can expect. He's still quiet, but he is settling in. I believe that if things keep up, he may defect to neutral at least." Wheeljack nodded, wincing as his sparkling decided to kick around,

"Sparkling like his father?" "Unfortunately yes. I keep getting an image of the sparklet growling at Megatron for getting to close. Its quite funny." Starscream let out a chuckle at that, typing in the code for his berthroom. He and Wheeljack entered, both smiling at Sideswipe. The younger mech had finished his wash, dried off, and fallen into recharge as soon has he was done. Starscream set his cube down on the table next to the berth, before joining Wheeljack next to Sideswipe. He watched the former Autobot stroke the younger one's face,

"When will Megatron ask him?" Wheeljack looked up at the seeker, before returning his gaze to Sideswipe,

"Soon. We already discussed the issue, and have agreed that it is for the best."

"And you'll be ok with Megatron taking care of the matter?" Wheeljack smiled, watching as Sideswipe nuzzled into the hand on his helm,

"Of course. Megatron has always expressed intrest in forming a trine. I believe that Sideswipe would be much safer and better off with us. Besides, he's cute, and I'm going to need help when the sparklet is born." The two mechs laughed, before leaving to the living area, allowing Sideswipe time to recharge.

AN: Again I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I'm going to be posting the next chapter soon, and the story should be heating up soon. So, I do have a little poll for you guys to answer in the review area. Here it is and I'll have the choice in the next chapter.

**Who will Hotshot ultimately end up with?**

**Blurr**

**Scavenger/Red Alert**

**Hoist**

**Starscream**


End file.
